Mr. Yomawari
"A mysterious creature that appears at night. When it finds the little girl, it will keep its distance and follow her." Mr. Yomawari is one of the unique Spirits and one of the main characters of Yomawari: Night Alone, as well as the franchise mascot. It also makes an appearance in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. When it transforms into a large pinkish monster, it is called a "Meat". It is possible that Mr. Yomawari is not one Spirit, but an entire species of Spirits. Appearance Mr. Yomawari takes the appearance of a black slug with one closed eye, with grey eye lids always seemed to be closed. However, it seem like it can still see or at least sense it surroundings. It has several tentacles that hold up three large burlap sacks. As Meat, it appears as a large mutated pink ball with visible purple veins. It has a large mouth on top of it, and its closed eye is inside the mouth. It has four fat and stubby hands/feet, large boils/pimples, and a three tentacles/antennas. Behavior (for Passive Form) Mr. Yomawari will kidnap characters like the Protagonist and Haru as part of the main story. But once the game enters the post-game section, Mr. Yomawari can randomly spawn in the towns in order to kidnap the main character and teleport them to the Factory. However, it is possible to avoid that in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. During the post-game, if Haru equips Chaco as her Charm, Mr. Yomawari will not spawn at all as long as Chaco remains as Haru's Charm. Behavior (for Meat Form) In Yomawari: Night Alone, the Meat Form is very dangerous. It can rush-attack in a long distance, only taking a short break before it rushes again. This becomes very deadly in the Factory, which is filled with narrow paths with limited spaces. In Yomawari: Midnight Shadows, the Meat Form's powers has been greatly diminished in order to make things less difficult. Here, its rush attack has a much shorter distance, and it takes a much longer break for it can rush-attack again. Mythology and Theories There is very little known about Mr. Yomawari. It is possible that there is more than one Mr. Yomawari, though there is no solid evidence to back it up. However, it would explain the sighting of a Mr. Yomawari kidnapping the Protagonist, one that turned into a Meat that tries to kill her (and winds up pierced into a stone column), one that gives her a clue to find her sister, one (as a Meat) who appears at the start of the tunnels, & one (as Meat) that ended up fighting with a large Hand Spirit. Mr. Yomawari may be a Spirit that specializes in kidnapping children, which may explain the burlap sacks it carries. An interesting legend about Mr. Yomawari is that, according to the back of the bulletin board in the Forest, is that Mr. Yomawari takes away naughty children who don't sleep at night by stuffing them in his bag. It seems these Spirit(s) are responsible for the cause of the missing children who wander at night, which is mentioned in the bulletin board in the forest. They seemed to kidnap these children and bring them to the Factory, where they are killed by these Spirit(s) as Meat or by other Spirits. They may also be the Spirits of certain people who have died. This may explain why a Mr. Yomawari has been watching the Protagonist from a distance throughout the game and one gave her the Black Crayon Note to lead her to her sister. It might be the spirit of a deceased love one of the Protagonist, or at least someone kind. It is presumably her mother, based on the assumption that Sis wrote the Crayon Notes using the Worn-Out Crayons at Home. Furthermore, a Meat attacked a large Hand Spirit as it was about to attack the Protagonist. In addition, at the end of the game, Sis mentions she feels a non-malicious presence watching over her and the Protagonist. This may be the same Mr. Yomawari who helped the Protagonist. Plot Chapter 1: Twilight A Mr. Yomawari appears to kidnap Sis at the Vacant Lot. However, it did not see the Protagonist because she was hiding in a bush. This Mr. Yomawari then takes Sis away to the Factory. However, the Hand Spirits took Sis from it and took her to the Mountain Spirit. During the Search As the Protagonist searches for her sister and Poro, there have been sightings of a Mr. Yomawari who appears to be watching the girl and nothing more. Chapter 6: Midnight When the Protagonist went to do her fifth search, a Mr. Yomawari appears and kidnaps her. It then left her in a shipment container in the middle of the Factory. Later on, another Mr. Yomawari appears and transforms into a Meat to kill the Protagonist. However, it eventually made a wrong move and ended up killing itself by falling off a building & into a stone column that pierces it. Chapter 7: Dawn A Mr. Yomawari appears to leave the Protagonist a Black Crayon Note, which reveals a lead for the girl to find her sister pass the tunnels. However, upon entering the tunnels, she encounters another Mr. Yomawari (already transformed into a Meat) that tries to kill her. The girl then dodges it and lights up a small shrine. This causes the Meat to attack the shrine. Soon later, a Mr. Yomawari (as Meat), possibly a different one, appears to fight against the large Hand Spirit while the girl escapes to save her sister from the Mountain Spirit. After the Protagonist saves her sister, sometimes a Mr. Yomawari may appear to kidnap the girl and send her to the Factory again. In addition, Sis mentions that a non-malicious presence, possibly a Mr. Yomawari, is watching over them with no interest to do any harm. Chapter 6: Witching Hour (Midnight Shadows) A Mr. Yomawari shows up in the Woods of the Second Town. It approaches Haru and Chaco while the girl was about to read a letter left to her by Yui. Mr. Yomawari then kidnaps Haru and leaves her in the Factory of the Protagonist's Town. After regaining consciousness, Haru tries to leave the Factory. But she is soon chased by a Mr. Yomawari (in its Meat form). She hides at a bush, cornered by the large, dangerous Spirit. But then the sound of a pebble being thrown can be heard, and Mr. Yomawari chases after that sound. This allows Haru to escape and look for an exit. It is presumably the Protagonist who threw that pebble in order to distract Mr. Yomawari and save Haru, but the Protagonist is no where to be scene after that event. This may be because Mr. Yomawari chased after the Protagonist after the latter distracted the Spirit with the pebble. This prevented the Protagonist and Haru from properly meeting each other. Haru then desperately tries to find a way to escape the place, dodging Mr. Yomawari(s) and aggressive Spirits. Eventually, she finds the Factory's gate that leads to the outside of the Factory. It is slightly opened, leaving a small gap just big enough for Haru to squeeze through in order to get out of the area and escape from Mr. Yomawari (as Meat), who is too big to squeeze through the gap and is unable to break down the gate. After a few failed attempts to break the gate down, Mr. Yomawari (as Meat) turns back and returns to the deeper parts of the Factory. However, as Haru was leaving, another Mr. Yomawari appears to her, only to disappear and leave her alone. Haru then runs back to the Second Town to get back the letter left by Yui in the Second Town's Woods. Chapter 10: Dawn (Midnight Shadows) After the resolution with Haru settling the matters with Yui and the Malice, Haru continues exploring her Town as well as the Town of the Protagonist. A Mr. Yomawari can appear and attempt to kidnap her so it can drop her off at the Factory of the Protagonist's Town. However, if Haru brings Chaco around, Chaco can chase away any Mr. Yomawari in the area. Trivia * In Yomwari: Midnight Shadows, if Haru equips Chaco as a Charm (in the post-game), Chaco can scare off any Mr. Yomwari (preventing the Spirits from kidnapping Haru). This suggests that the Mr. Yomawari spirits are scared of dogs. Gallery Mr. Yomawari 2.png|Mr. Yomawari watching the Protagonist from afar. Meat 1.jpg|Mr. Yomawari in its Meat form. Mr. Yomawari Avatar.jpg|Mr. Yomawari Playstation Avatar Mr. Yomawari Ikasumi Pasta.png|Mr. Yomawari Ikasumi Pasta Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Night Alone: Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits